Dragon Ball GT: The Haunted Past
Intro: Setting the Scene The dead don't necessarily die. Their legacies live on in everything around them; the memory of them etched into the mind of anyone who ever knew them. Their souls themselves can be free to roam wherever they like, should enough joy or pain be remembered with them. Far back in time, when ghosts and demons lived in planes much closer to our world than they do now, it's not surprising the number of tales of ghosts coming back. Yet one of those tales will be remembered longer than any other, for eons as long as any being has but a drop of Saiyan blood in them. This is the tale of one who has passed down in legend amidst the Saiyans for as long as they have called themselves a proud warrior race, for this is the tale of Tosmaes, the Original Super Saiyan. Chapter 1: An Ominous Wind Rolling clouds of inky black rolled across the sky. The air grew cold, as if someone had been standing behind you, blowing down your spine. "What's wrong, Pan?" asked a timid voice from behind the young female warrior. "I... can't tell, Marron. There's something... dark," Pan replied to her softer friend. Marron, being a regular teenager, couldn't sense ki like Pan could. Yet even had she had said powers, she wouldn't be able to tell what was wrong. Because there was nothing: no energy to be detected. The clouds could be any regular storm, or even the telltale sign of the summoning of Shenron from the Dragon Balls. Sadly, as Pan could tell, that was not the case. The Dragon Balls had been gone for seven years now; the Earth had been long deprived of its magic star balls. The storm also wasn't natural, that was for sure. While there was no energy, there was a feeling. The feeling of dread, of spectral, cadaverous evil. "Well no duh it's dark, there's a storm! C'mon guys, let's go inside," complained Bulla. As the total diva of the group, Bulla couldn't be looked for to find seriousness. Even while being the most Saiyan out of all the members of their group (Pan was a 1/4th Saiyan while Bulla was 1/2 Saiyan), Bulla had no training whatsoever and lived an average human life, which is surprising given her father, Vegeta, was not only the prince of all Saiyans, but also the hardest working of them, believing firmly in training the next generation of Saiyans. Lightning began to flash in the sky as a chilled wind picked up. The darkness advanced, shrouding the world in a blackness reminiscent of the night. What had been earlier a great day to relax and sunbathe by the side of the Brief family's Olympic-size swimming pool was no more. Quickly gathering their clothes, towels, and suntan lotion, the trio hurried inside just before an icy rain began to pelt down. "It's a good thing we went inside when we did," Marron remarked. Pan looked down and had to agree. The three of them had only been wearing their bathing suits when the storm hit. "C'mon girls, let's go to my room," Bulla said. The three young girls went upstairs into the maze of rooms and hallways that comprised the enormous Brief Estate. Their steps echoed on the linoleum floors. The mansion was surprisingly empty; Bulma and Vegeta were out on the town while Trunks was at an important Capsule Corp. business meeting. Entering Bulla's room, the group arrived just in time for the lights to go off. "Pan, that's not funny!" Bulla complained, obviously spooked. "It's not me, the storm must have cut the power," Pan replied. "Well, why don't we just light a candle, then?" Marron advised. Bulla felt around in the darkness until she found a pear-scented candle sitting at her night stand. Pan, making the best out of her abilities, lit the wick of the candle with a small ki blast. An orange glow dimly lit part of the spacious room, the corners still etched in shadows. "So what now?" Marron asked. Her pale face was illuminated by the candle light; the fire captured in her stunning blue eyes as miniature orange suns. "Wait for the power to come back on?" Pan suggested, accompanied with a shrug of the shoulders. "You do what you want, but I'm gonna go change out of this," Bulla replied, addressing the skimpy yellow bathing suit that she wore. Lighting another candle from the one that Pan had previously lit, Bulla made her way to her bathroom within her room, grabbing a set of clothes on her way. Bulla stepped into her spacious bathroom, the candlelight filling a good portion of it thanks to the mirrors on the adjacent wall. Setting down the tiny flame, the young woman stripped from her enclosing bathing suit and admired herself in the mirror. The seven years of peace since the world was restored from the clash with Omega Shenron had done her well. Now, at the age of nineteen, she was reaping the benefits of her youth. Bulla had grown to look like her mother. She possessed a shapely body, one that often attracted to her the attention of men. Between her cantaloupe-sized breasts, slim waste, and robust rump, it was no small wonder. The vainglorious girl proceeded to admire the tan that she had been working on for the past few days. A rich, light chestnut tone took up the majority of her skin save for a few small tan lines no more than a spaghetti strap thick. Feeling content, she held up the outfit that she had chosen to wear. In her hands was a tight, short black and fuchsia dress that stopped before the mid-thigh. The dress had been her latest purchase in her last shopping extravaganza, along with a matching pair of pumps and a silver necklace. Stepping into the snug dress, she continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the way it fit her body as she had ever since she bought the piece. What Bulla couldn't see in the mirror, though, other than her humility, was the shadow that began to creep slowly upwards in the corner of the room. Between the fire light flickering and her own deficit of awareness to realities other than herself, she wouldn't notice something that seemed to be a fluttering of luminescence. The shadow continued to creep upwards and outwards, manifesting almost as a shadow or a cloud of black ink. Lurking just out of sight of Bulla, blissfully unaware, the apparition continued to take its form. Two gaunt, pale, rotten arms emancipated from the horrifying swirl, along with long, matted jet black hair, hiding behind them an eye of pure malice. The shade creeped closer to Bulla's unaware form until it was standing right behind the young woman. Noticing the movement in the shadows, Bulla slowly turned around to see the gruesome phantom. Staring her down was what could only be a ghost, taking a temporary form as it slowly drifted in between its solid and gaseous form. The ghoul was a tall, pale figure littered with rotten and dried wounds and exposed bones. Behind his wall of greasy, unkempt hair was one beady, black eye and a hole where the other should be. ''"Saiyan..." ''the ungodly spectre breathed, a barely audible harsh, shallow hiss. He hoverd over Bulla to the point where his noxious, rotten breath choked her lungs. Panic gripped the young woman. Sweat dribbled all over her as she watched terrified as the ghoul leaned over her. Panic seized her. Chapter 2: Ballroom Blitz A deafening scream exploded from the bathroom. Pan and Marron burst upright at once. They had already changed clothes and were waiting for their shallow friend to hurry up. Bulla came running out of the bathroom, slamming it behind her as she leaned on it as if to keep something trapped inside. She shriveled downwards, crying and convulsing in a heap. For a minute, no one spoke. The only thing disturbing the peace was Bulla's crying and the ominous noise of the wind outside. Marron broke the silence. "Wh-What happened in there?" Bulla's cries faded to a whimper as she pulled herself together enough to speak. "There was... a thing..." she said between shallow breaths. "What kind of thing?" Pan asked. Looking off into the distance out the window, she added, "A.. ghost?" "D-Don't be ridiculous," Marron said. "Ghosts aren't real." With the tremble in her voice, however, it seemed as if she was only trying to convince herself. "It was hideous," Bulla said, gaining her full voice back. "It was like some zombie, or something, with rotting flesh and bones and everything. It leaned over me and called me 'Saiyan'." Chapter 3: The Hunt for Billy Buu So Beon and Tosmaes staked out the village. Apparently, though, they didn't find anything. That was, except at midnight. At midnight, the village was engulfed in a pink glow. "That's some incredible energy!" said Tosmaes. "Yeah, that's Billy Buu. When he flashes his energy like that, everyone that it comes in touch with is possesed." "Sounds bad. Any way to get in?" asked Tosmaes. "No, we just have to wait," said Beon. Several hours passed before the energy shield faded away. Tosmaes and Beon then went into the village. "Where would Billy Buu be? Try saying that three times fast," said Tosmaes, "Billy Buu be, Billy Buu be, Billy Buu be?" "Shut up! He should be somewhere in the main building," said Beon. "Sheesh. Alright, I'm going in," said Tosmaes. So Tosmaes went into the main building, with Beon following close behind. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them. He was kind of tall, purple in color, with a long tentacle on his head. He had eye-brow-less eyes, which had black pupils, red irises, and black whites. He had a flat nose with slit-like nostrils and a long, goofy smile. He had incredibly bulky upper-arms, yet for lower arms he had pink spear points. He wore an orange scarf, beige sleeveless shirt, gray, pin-striped, baggy pants, orange pointed shoes, and a belt with a letter M'' engraved on it. In other words, he was hideous. "So, there are survivors," he said in an unexplicable British accent, "Congratulations on making it through Round 1, now, are you up for round 2? Or can I just kill you now?" asked the figure. "You! You're Billy Buu! Release the rest of the Saiyans at once!" shouted Beon. "Your right, I am Billy Buu. Though do you really think I came to this planet and took control just so I could wait for a pint-sized runt to step up and just ask me to stop before I pack up and leave!? I think not!" shouted Billy Buu. "You mad, bro?" asked Tosmaes. "Troll! I will not stand for this! Are you really going to back talk or answer my question: Are you ready for Round 2!?" Shouted Billy Buu. "Okay, whatever! We're ready! What now?!" asked Beon. "Now we begin. I'll fight one of you at a time, and if you can't hit me in one minute, then I will annihilate you. Got it?" asked Billy Buu. "What is this, some contest? Sorry, but I'd rather just kill you," said Beon. "You can't just say that, your whole lives are at stake here! If you don't obey me, I'll kill this whole town!" shouted Billy Buu. "Fine, we'll do your contest. I'll be first up," said Tosmaes. "Finally, some one with reason. Your death will be so much more fun this way," stated Billy Buu. Chapter 4: A Battle of Fate! Tosmaes v.s. Billy Buu! So Tosmaes and Billy Buu began to square off, a battle of fate about to unfold. "Since the odds already appear to be in my favor, I'll give you the first shot," said Billy Buu. "Thanks, but you'll be regretting that decision," said Tosmaes. So the battle commenced, the odds dipping into no ones favor. Tosmaes flew towards Billy Buu, but he easily dodged it. "Come on, you can't even hit me! I'll have to annihilate you after all. What a pity," said Billy Buu. "Shut up, your wasting my time!" retorted Tosmaes. So Tosmaes striked and striked again, yet Billy Buu dodged him so easily. "H, How are you doing this?" asked Tosmaes. "What do you mean? I'm doing nothing, and you can't even fight it!" exclaimed Billy Buu. "You bore me, I'll end this!" he shouted. Slowly, the tentacle on the back of his head rose. Billy Buu dashed towards Tosmaes, reaching him in less than a second. Billy Buu's tentacle enlarged and draped itself over Tosmaes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Tosmaes, half devoured by Billy Buu. Slowly, Tosmaes was brought in, until he was completely inside Buu's tentacle. "Ha! No more of you now, Tosmaes!" shouted Billy Buu. Chapter 5: Beon's Rage! Tosmaes's Unexpected Transformation! Tosmaes was absorbed, Billy Buu's power rising to even greater heights. Beon was now left alone, she being the only Saiyan close enough or strong enough to actually fight Billy Buu. Yet she may even not be enough to stop the incredibly strong Billy Buu... "Tosmaes, no!!" shouted Beon. "You'll pay!" "Ha ha ha, you intend to beat me? Sorry, we're not on the same level, even more so now that I've added the power of your friend. So, shall we continue with our contest?" asked Billy Buu. "Damn your contest, I'll kill you!" shouted Beon as she rushed over to Billy Buu, her fist raised in righteous anger. Buu sidestepped her blow, and her next, and her next, dodging everything Beon had to offer. "Take this! Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast!" shouted Beon, releasing a huge green blast. "Oh please," Billy Buu said, sidestepping it as well. However, this blast spiraled back, wrapping Billy Buu in green light, then exploding all over Billy Buu. "I must admit, I didn't see that coming. I didn't realize you were capable of clever attacks. However, as you see, nothing you do can ever faze me!" shouted Billy Buu. He was right, he looked even stronger than he did before Beon's Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast. Billy Buu was wrapped in a golden light, he becoming stronger by the second. "Eh, what's this? Our friend must be stirring around inside there. It's futile, though, as he's only making me stronger!" shouted Billy Buu. Suddenly, however, a huge, fist-shaped lump protruded from his chest. A foot shaped one emerged from his back, and another fist from his face. "Oh! Wh-What's going on! Stop this, Tosmaes!" shouted Buu, trying to control himself. However, a glowing ball of light went straight up Buu's head and tentacle, getting stuck at the closing. "Burst and mix!" came Tosmaes's voice from inside Billy Buu. The light expanded, stretching upwards and growing to proportions the size of a moon. It shined brighter, casting a pink light around the ruined room. "Aaaah!!!" shouted Billy Buu. His face was spaghetti thin, being stretched by the light Tosmaes made. That was not all, however, as a growling came from inside Billy Buu. Beon herself began to growl out of control, but forced herself to look away from the light to keep herself under control. Buu began to expand to enourmous proportions from an inner force, until bursting all together. From inside Buu, a giant black ape with a Saiyan tail emerged. Beating its chest in madness, the ape crushed the limp body of Buu, smothering it. Then he threw it into the sky, destroying it with a beam from its mouth. The ape went crazy again, turning its rage to Beon now. "To-Tosmaes?" Beon questioned. "Could that be Tosmaes? It came out of Billy Buu, and Tosmaes doesn't appear to be anywhere else. Plus, he does have a tail... But who heard of a Saiyan transforming? Maybe that's the reason we don't come out at night. Still, Tosmaes or not, a Saiyan's weakness is its tail! I gave to cut off its tail!" exclaimed Beon. "Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast!" shouted Beon, making a green wave aimed at the tail. It wrapped around the ape's tail, causing the ape to stop, parylyzed from the touch. "Now!" shouted Beon. The energy exploded, and after the smoke cleared, a naked Tosmaes lay near a severed tail. "Tosmaes, are you okay?" Beon asked Tosmaes's awakening body. "Wh- How did I get here? Where's Billy Buu?" asked Tosmaes. "You don't remember?" asked Beon. "No, and why am I naked!" said Tosmaes, giving Beon a dirty look. "Oh please, like I'd stoop to that. If you don't know what happened, then I'll tell you. 5 minutes later, after Beon finished explaining to Tosmaes... "So, Saiyans can turn into apes? I guess that's why we don't go out at night. Still, I hope my tail grows back," said Tosmaes, feeling the stump of where it used to be. "It can grow back, mine came back after being cut off before, also," said Beon. So Tosmaes and Beon stayed the night, being greeted by the villagers in the morning. They were applauded, ecspecially by King Letrice. Tosmaes got new clothes, and, was permitted to stay amongst the East Clan. Finally, Tosmaes was excepted by a Clan. Chapter 6: The Second Saga! The Purple Terror, King Ginyu Raises His Fist!!! A year has passed. Tosmaes and Beon both lived in the East Saiyan Clan, after the defeat of Billy Buu. Tosmaes and Beon were good friends, yet Tosmaes began training, causing him to be on a completely different league than Beon. The Saiyan Planet was finally at peace. But not for long... One day, an object came from the sky. It was small and round, with an engine propelling it in the back. It landed just north of the East Saiyan Clan. The explosion of it landing reached all the way to the village. "What was that?" asked Beon. "I don't know, maybe an asteroid," said Tosmaes. "We should go check it out," said Beon. So Tosmaes and Beon trekked to the landing point. What they saw was a huge crater, every plant that wasn't obliterated was on fire. In the center, the craft was in a deeper hole. "What is that?" asked Tosmaes. "Well, when Bibbidi came with Billy Buu, he came in a similar ship. People can travel on them," explained Beon. "So, is someone traveling on this one?" asked Tosmaes. To answer Tosmaes's question, the door opened. After the steam cleared from the door, a figure came out. The figure was purple, with an enlarged, veiny skull and two small black horns on each side. He stood at 6'3", with a muscular build. "Does that answer your question?" asked Beon. "Stop talking, you idiots," said the figure. "Just who do you think you are talking to?" asked Tosmaes. "Someone who is 'bout to get their face pounded in!" replied the figure. "Just who are you?" asked Beon. "Now stop saying "just," nothin' "just" is 'bout to happen here!" exclaimed the figure. "The name is King Ginyu, by the way, king of the planet Morado. You may bow in fear now," said King Ginyu, in what Tosmaes and Beon took for over confidence. "Um, hate to break it to you, but I'm the strongest alive known on the planet," said Tosmaes. "Heh, just make me laugh, the people of planet Morado are already stronger than you Saiyans!" shouted King Ginyu. "I really get tired of people having long speeches before a battle, so I'm going to have to end this conversation!" shouted Tosmaes. Tosmaes lunged at Ginyu, putting all his strength into his fist, yet only swiped air. "Wha-" exclaimed Tosmaes. Ginyu re-appeared in front of Tosmaes. He struck Tosmaes's stomach, his fist making a fist-shaped bump through his back. Tosmaes coughed up blood, leaking down his chin and spluttering in front of his face. Ginyu removed his fist in a twisting spiral from Tosmaes's stomach with a sickening sound. Tosmaes spluttered more blood, not just from his mouth, yet also from his stomach wound. Ginyu then kicked him into a mountain. "TOSMAES!!!" shouted Beon. She dashed over to Tosmaes's limp body. However, she was struck in the chest with an energy sphere. "Now, now, girlie, wait yer turn. I'll finish up with yer friend here soon," stated Ginyu. "WAIT!" shouted Beon. "Don't you want a better challenge?!" "What do you mean, better challenge? Can you get stronger?" asked Ginyu, intrigued. "Much stronger, beyond your belief!" shouted Beon. "Hm, I do want a challenge... Fine, you have five days to get even stronger. If you don't meet my expectations, then I'll wipe out your planet instantly, just like I did to mine," stated Ginyu. "Wait, you wiped out your own planet?!" questioned Beon in disbelief. "Yes. You see, I was once a lowly street fighter. I always craved challenge. I trained and trained, until one day, it seemed no one was my equal. I over threw the previous king and saw to it that I became leader. My first command was to host a tournament. Everyone on the planet was forced to enter. The losers died. The winner of the tournament had to face me. Soon, only two were left, a man named Tabascus and a woman named Chyle. However, instead of facing off against each other, they both attacked me. They were no match for me, but instead of killing them, I banished them to our closest neighbor, planet Pourpre. As for Morado, I destroyed its core and flew in a space ship to different planets, most destroyed. I left the last one and ended up on your planet. You will share the fate of the rest of the galaxy, rubble left by King Ginyu!" exclaimed Ginyu in a long speech. Beon grabbed Tosmaes's limp, yet breathing, body. She flew him back to the East Clan, where she explained the situation to King Letrice. Chapter 7: Pass the Barrier, Tosmaes! Saiyan and Ape, Combined! Tosmaes took a day to heal, leaving only four days left on King Ginyu's deadline. After the day, Tosmaes and Beon decide what to do to fight Ginyu. "We should just train, like we've never before!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "I don't want any special tricks to ruin this battle," "No, don't you see? If we train, we'll still be light years below him! We have to transform into apes!" protested Beon. "You're wrong! I can tell right now that not even an ape can defeat him! We have to train like we've never before!" rebuttled Tosmaes. He was right, of course, an ape could not win in a fight against Ginyu, for a victory against him takes more than muscle. Tosmaes and Beon argued for a while, until Beon finally caved in to Tosmaes's extreme training. Extreme it was, by the end of the fourth day, a day before the last, Tosmaes and Beon had increased their powers exponentially. Yet the training had yet to fully kick in. "Beon, we've gotta take it further... I thought of a way to get even stronger!" stated Tosmaes. "What more can we do? We are peaked, we can't get any stronger!" exclaimed Beon. "Beon, you're only thinking of the training we've been doing. Tonight, as you probably know, is a full moon," said Tosmaes. "I've thought of a way, though it may not work, but it could possibly unlock our true power!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Just say it already! Then we can decide if we want to do it or not," said Beon. "Okay, here goes. Since tonight is a full moon, we will do the ape transformation. Then, halfway through the transformation, we will—" started Tosmaes, to be interrupted by Beon. "But then we we'll go berserk! you think that we could actually control ourselves enough to not kill each other?!" questioned Beon, being a complete unbeliever. "LISTEN!!" shouted Tosmaes. He was getting tired of Beon butting in and saying things. "Now where was I... So after we get about halfway through the transformation, we'll shield our eyes from the moon, possibly stopping the transformation and keeping the energy in us, the power of the great ape!" said Tosmaes. "That's impossible, don't be ridiculous, you'd just end up wasting more time," said Beon. "So, would you rather try or have Ginyu destroy our planet?" asked Tosmaes. "I-, fine, have it your way. We'll do the transformation," said Beon, giving in to Tosmaes's improbable ideas. So Tosmaes and Beon continued their already intense training, until the sun set and the moon began to rise. Seeing the moon, both Tosmaes and Beon started their transformation. They howled and screamed like the apes they were, fighting to once again take control and direct their attention away from the moon. Slowly, Beon looked away from the moon, stopping the transformation. She began to shrink back down into her normal form, yet keeping all the power she had in her ape form. "What do you know, it worked, guess I'll have to give my props to Tosmaes," said Beon, turning to look at him. "Wait, he's still an ape!" she exclaimed. Tosmaes didn't have the will power to control his ape body and look away from the moon. Realizing this, Beon realized she had to take action. "If I can't make you look away from it, then I'll have to destroy it!" exclaimed Beon. Gathering her power, she prepared for an attack. "Ka..., Mi..., Ka..., Ze..., Blast!" shouted Beon. The great power of her new strength and her Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast managed to wipe out the Saiyan Planet's moon. Tosmaes began to shrink, his transformation destroyed. Tosmaes, too, kept the ape power, so he still had consciousness after de-transforming. "Whoah, I was right!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Yet I never believed we'd become this powerful!" "I have to admit, the special training worked. I can't believe I actually became this strong! I think even I could beat Ginyu now!" exclaimed Beon. "Well, I guess all we have to do now is wait 'til tomorrow. I can't wait to beat him!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "I guess we can just rest until then. See you tomorrow, Tosmaes," said Beon, yawning and flying off toward the direction of the town. "Like hell I can rest now! I'll train until the moment he arrives!" exclaimed Tosmaes. So Tosmaes began to train to become even stronger, now that the barrier that surrounded him as his limit was broken, and he reached even greater levels, becoming the strongest Saiyan that ever lived. Chapter 8: Ginyu's Tricks and Games! What is Shadow Clone Jutsu?! The morning has finally arrived. Tosmaes had become greatly stronger than he had been even after the ape transformation! Beon joined Tosmaes, astounded that he managed to become even stronger. "Tosmaes, what have you been doing?! You're even stronger than you were last night!" exclaimed Beon. "Yeah, well, since the barrier I reached before the transformation was broken, getting stronger even faster was a breeze! I trained all night and managed to even overpower myself!" he exclaimed. "But still, think you might've run yourself a little too ragged? Your eyes are bloodshot and they have bags under 'em," Beon said. "Nah, my new power can easily wipe Ginyu out. I won't need to worry about being tired. I'll kill him and then take a nap!" said Tosmaes. "I guess with your attitude, we can't lose. Fine, we better get to Ginyu's space ship now," said Beon. Tosmaes and Beon flew to the site of Ginyu's space ship, seeing the old king standing maliciously in front. "Took 'yall long enough! Any later and I mighta' j'st blown 'yall up right then!" trash-talked Ginyu. "Well, we're here now, and believe me, you won't be dissapointed for waiting," replied Tosmaes. He took his battle stance and began charging up, his power unrivaled. "So I see! You've just managed to train that itsy-bit amount, now didn't ya?" exclaimed Ginyu, trying to keep his alarm down. "Oh don't worry, this isn't anything yet. The way we trained, even Beon could beat you!" challenged Tosmaes. "Yeah, thanks a lot!" teased Beon, shoving Tosmaes. "Now what's with all this foolin' 'round?! This s'posed to be a battle, not a freak show! Come fight me if ya got the balls!" challenged Ginyu. "Well, I'm a girl, so I don't really have those, but I'm still gonna fight!" exclaimed Beon. She charged up as well, and though her power was not nearly as impressive as Tosmaes's, she too could beat Ginyu relatively easily. "Hm, so ya gonna fight me with that low power? Ya gotta 'nother thing comin', then," said Ginyu, stifling his fear. ''"These Saiyans are much stronger than I ever wished to believe," thought Ginyu. So Beon and Ginyu squared off, waiting for some one to make the first blow. Beon took that opportunity, flying out at Ginyu with her leg. Ginyu couldn't block in time, so Beon flew her foot right into his chest, causing him to cough up blood. Beon then jumped back and prepared her next attack. "I prepared this next attack just for you!" she exclaimed. She raised her hand into the air, and from it produced a small yellow ring of energy. Focusing it, it began to grow and grow, until it was larger than Beon herself. "Kamikaze Ring!" she shouted. The Kamikaze ring went straight at Ginyu. Finally recovered from the first kick, Ginyu put his hands out to block it. "Oh no you don't!" The ring was slowed by Ginyu's defense, yet it grew and grew while it was in his hands. Finally, the ring simply cut through his hands and torso, spilling blue blood everywhere and slicing up Ginyu's organs. "DAMMIT!!!!!! How can this be, that the mighty King Ginyu is crushed by worms like you?!" he exclaimed. "This is impossible!!!!!!!!" said Ginyu, yet then a smile spread over his face. "Just kidding, it is impossible, my kind can regenerate from almost nothing," said Ginyu. Laying on the ground, he focused his energy and began to grow back his hands and lower body parts. Soon, Ginyu was back up almost as if nothing happened. "Are you frightened now?" asked Ginyu, believing he had won. "Actually, no, you see my attack isn't over," Beon said calmly. "What?!" shouted Ginyu, turning around to see two disks half as small as the first come back and slice him in half again. "Dammit, I lost my legs again!" exclaimed Ginyu in agony. The two rings didn't die out, however. From them came four more rings, this time a quarter size as the first. They sliced up his body, piercing his heart and cutting off his arms. Eight more rings came, respectively smaller, and sliced off his head. From that, sixteen more rings came, cracking through his skull and leaking blood out all over the battle field. Then came thirty two rings, then sixty four, then 128, and kept going until there were no more rings to be seen. "Beon, did the rings disappear?" asked Tosmaes. "Nah, they're still there, just on a molecular level. Basically, he's getting paper cuts all over his brain," replied Beon. "Hey Tosmaes, he doesn't seem to be regenerating, I think he's dead," exclaimed Beon. "That was rather easy." However, Beon was soon proven wrong. All his body parts except for his brain rotted, and his brain began to grow a skull, veins, and skin around it. In a few disgusting seconds, Ginyu's head was regrown. "Euuyuuuh!" exclaimed Beon. The rest of Ginyu's body began to regrow from that, as well. In mere minutes, Ginyu was once again complete. "W-What are you?!" exclaimed Beon. "My race can regenerate even from a single cell, as long as they're living. It's a trait that we've been generating for centuries," claimed Ginyu. "I guess that means we'll have to take you down so there's nothing left," said Tosmaes. "That'll be easier said than done. It's awful hard to take me down twice with the same attack," said Ginyu. "With the same attack, eh? Who said anything about the same attack?" asked Beon, a smile spreading over her face. She went into her stance as she prepared the energy wave. "Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast!" shouted Beon, firing the green energy wave at point zero. It wrapped around Ginyu, causing him to struggle. "Now!" shouted Beon. The energy wave exploded then, creating a powerful explosion. When the dust settled, Ginyu was nowhere to be found. "I guess that did it! He was weaker than I expected," exclaimed Beon. However, they saw a lump begin to materialize into a purple head, and from that, Ginyu re-appeared. "But how?!" exclaimed Beon. "As you can tell, you're littl' wave didn't finish me off. If those were the only super attacks you got, then it appears there is nothing left o' this fight," stated Ginyu. "Y-You're right. Tosmaes, he's yours now," said Beon, defeated. "All right. Don't worry, I'll take him out as fast as I can," said Tosmaes. Tosmaes stepped up to Ginyu, taking Beon's place. "I'll take you down, it'll be easy," stated Tosmaes. "Don't press your luck, kid. It's nowhere near as easy as you think it'll be," said Ginyu. "Yeah, yeah. Let's stop talking and get to fighting, okay?" said Tosmaes. Tosmaes began to charge up, revealing his full energy. Coming to his full energy, he leaped out with a lunging kick. He struck Ginyu in the chest, causing blood to gush out from his mouth. Tosmaes leaped back, grabbing Gnyu's legs and swinging him around and around. Tosmaes released him, sending him into a mountain. "Lightning Blast!" shouted Tosmaes, releasing a blast of pure electricity into Ginyu's crumpled figure. Cringing from the blast, Ginyu got up and tried to regenerate, only to be blown back with another Lightning Blast. "Please tell me you're not going all out with that pathetic power. I'd hate to have to end this already," said Tosmaes, preparing another Lightning Blast. "Can't believe I'm having to resort to this," muttered Ginyu. Quickly, he made several hand signs. "Now, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. Suddenly, seven more Ginyu's were made. "Whoah! What kind of trick is this?!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "It's no trick, it's the real deal," said Ginyu. "Get 'em, boys!" he shouted. "Yessir!" obeyed the clones. All seven of them flew out at Tosmaes. "Wha?" asked Tosmaes, barraged by the seven Ginyu's. He was being pummeled, too stunned to defend himself. Finally, he snapped out of it and raised his fists, releasing a great deal of energy, forming an energy barrier. All seven Ginyu's flew back, de-materializing into smoke. "What? What happened?" asked Tosmaes. "That was Shadow Clone Jutsu, a technique I learned on a planet called Earth. They call ki there chakra, and have to use hand signs to bring it out," said Ginyu. "As shocking as it was, it was pretty unimpressive. The second they're hit, they disspate into smoke. It's useless in battle," said Tosmaes. "That may be your first impression, yet you'll sadly be mistaken after this next show of power," said Ginyu. He began making hand signs for the jutsu. "Now, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. However, instead of seven Ginyu's being made this time, about a hundred were made. "How do you like me now!? Attack, Ginyu's!" he exclaimed. All the Ginyu's began to fly out at Tosmaes. "I didn't think I'd ever have to use this attack on you, but I guess I have no choice!" exclaimed Tosmaes. He began charging his power, until it began to skyrocket. "Now, Golden Voltage Paralyze Ray!" exclaimed Tosmaes. A huge wave of golden energy blew all around the Ginyu's, stopping them in their tracks. Suddenly, a second wave was released, this one vaporizing all of them. The real Ginyu was blown back, until he, too, was diminished. After the energy wave receded, Ginyu's bloody upper half was seen regenerating. In a few seconds, Ginyu became full again. "I-I didn't know that kind of power existed. It seems that I'll have to resort to this!" exclaimed Ginyu. He did the hand signs again, making seven more Ginyu's. "Really? This again? I honestly though fighting you would be more interesting," said Tosmaes. "Ha, if you think that this will be the same, then you are sadly mistaken!" exclaimed Ginyu. He spread his arms apart, and began to draw energy to himself. "Change, now!" exclaimed Ginyu. A bright beam of golden energy flashed between him and one of his clones. When the lights died down, it seemed that nothing had happened. "Prepare to meet your doom now, Tosmaes," exclaimed the clone. "Huh? So your in control now?" asked Tosmaes. "I'm the same person that was in control as from the beginning," said the clone. "What? Well, if you're trying to confuse me, that's not gonna work. I guess I'll just take you out," said Tosmaes. He began to summon energy for the Golden Voltage Paralyze Ray, until he was interrupted by Ginyu's clone. "Change, now!" exclaimed the clone. The yellow energy beam once again blasted out, this time in Tosmaes's direction. "Watch out, Tosmaes!" exclaimed Beon. She leaped out, pushing Tosmaes out of the way. However, she was caught in the ray herself. The blast soon died down, yet Beon seemed unharmed. "Beon, what happened?" asked Tosmaes. "Are you hurt?" "I'm not hurt, Tosmaes. Yet so-something's wrong? Why am I standing over there?" asked the clone in what sounded like Beon's voice. "Wait, Beon?" asked Tosmaes, facing the clone. "Yeah, it's me. But I'm not in my body! Ginyu must've stollen my body!" exclaimed the clone, who apparently was Beon. "Your friend has been stollen!" exclaimed Beon's body, in Ginyu's voice. "Wait, Ginyu is in Beon's body!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Yes, though I was aiming to steal your body," said Ginyu. "Either way, I still win! You're friend is trapped in a Shadow Clone body. That means she will die with one hit!" exclaimed Ginyu. "What?! You, dirty! How dare you!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. You'll both be dead soon enough, with this next attack!" exclaimed Ginyu. Chapter 9: The Stakes Raise! Ginyu's Ultimate Attack! "Another attack?!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Yes, though this is much more of a form than an attack," said Ginyu from Beon's body. "It's called the Kaio Ken." "Kaio what?" asked Tosmaes. "Kaio Ken! It's an attack made by the North Kai, the ruler of the Northern Galaxy. One of my planet's strongest and purest fighters went to him to train, where he mastered two techniques, the Kaio Ken and Spirit Bomb. When he came back, I stole his body and learned the technique! His body was actually my old one, the one I had before I took your friends," said Ginyu. "So, if you think you can beat me, then just go ahead and try! I'll kill you in a matter of seconds!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Actually, if you value the life of your friend, then you'll do nothing of the sort! You'll stay still for this attack, or your friend goes up in a plume of smoke!" exclaimed Ginyu. "Don't worry about me, Tosmaes! I'll be fine, just kill Ginyu!" shouted Beon. "No you won't, they can kill you at any time! I'm strong enough to withstand this Kaio-whatever!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "You should listen to him, girl. Unless you had the Dragon Balls, there is no way that you'll ever come back. And as for you, Tosmaes, don't be so sure you can withstand the power of the Kaio Ken," said Ginyu. "Anyways, enough talk! Take this, Kaio Ken!" exclaimed Ginyu. Beon's body took on a fiery red aura. Ginyu lunged out with his fist stretched forward, punching Tosmaes in the face. Though he was desperate to hit back, he stood still for Beon's sake. Ginyu lunged out again and again, knocking back Tosmaes repeatedly, yet he didn't strike back once. Finally, Ginyu powered down, clutching his chest in recoil from his attack. "H-How are you s-still alive?" asked Ginyu, exhausted. "That may have hurt my pride, letting you get free hits, but other than that, you're attack can't affect me!" said Tosmaes. "Oh, we'll see about that! I still have clones, remember! Now, clones! Get him with the Kaio Ken!" exclaimed Ginyu. "Right!" exclaimed all of the clones. They all took on the red aura and lunged out. However, six of them turned to smoke, the other one being the one with Ginyu's original body. "I'm through with standing around! Take my Lightning Blast!" exclaimed Tosmaes. He let out the energy blast, which instantly caused the Ginyu to stop and fall. "H-How did that happen?!" exclaimed Ginyu. "You said that the Kaio Ken causes damage to the user, right? So the clones using it caused them to do their own damage, destroying them!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "So, only the one with my original body can use the Kaio Ken. No matter, then! Ginyu Clone, get up and get rid of the girl!" commanded Ginyu. The clone immediately got up, shaking off the Lightning Blast. He then flew off and charged Beon. "No! I won't let you!" shouted Tosmaes. Forming an energy ball in his hand, he released an attack that was even stronger than the Lightning Blast. The last Ginyu Clone was then killed, nothing left to regenerate into. "You just made yer ultimate mistake, boy! Now I've got nothin' to go back into, so I'm forced to keep yer friend's body!" said Ginyu. "I don't care what you say, I'll beat the body out of you! You'll be forced to give it back!" shouted Tosmaes. He flew out at Ginyu and slammed him in the face with his knee. He repeated with several kickes to the face and a finishing punch into his chest, sending him flying into a mountain. "How, how dare you, Saiyan! I will have my revenge! Change, Now!" shouted Ginyu. "Just what I was hoping for!" exclaimed Tosmaes. He leaped up and doged the attack, yet the attack went on to hit Beon, who was in the clone's body. "No, no, no!" shouted Ginyu. "Take that, Ginyu, you're in your old body again!" challenged Tosmaes. "Oh wait, no you're not, you're even weaker! One flick and you're dead!" said Tosmaes. "No, please let me live!" pleaded Ginyu. "Are you kidding? You die now!" shouted Tosmaes. She blasted out a final Lightning Blast, vaporizing Ginyu, erasing him forever. "Ow! Tosmaes, did you really have to beat him up in my body that hard?" complained Beon. "Sorry! I was just so angry that I couldn't control myself!" said Tosmaes. "Yeah, right," said Beon, laughing. "Yeah, maybe so," said Tosmaes, also laughing. "Well, we should get going. The planet is safe, once again." Tosmaes went over, picked up Beon, and began to walk her back to the East Clan. Chapter 10: Victory at Last! So Long, Beon! Tosmaes carried Beon back to the East Clan, where over the course of a few months whe was nursed back to complete health. Afterwards, it was finally time for Beon to say good bye. "Beon, you're not staying here?" asked Tosmaes, upset. "Well, Tosmaes, you know that I am actually the princess of the Southern Clan. My return has been long overdue, I should've went back after we defeated Billy Buu. I'm sorry, Tosmaes, but I must go back now," said Beon. "Well I'll come with you, then!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Sorry, that won't work. The East Clan still needs its protection, who knows if another enemy could rise up and attack, again. The East Clan would probably be their first target," said Beon. "Fine, I guess I'll stay. I'll miss you, Beon," said Tosmaes. "I'll miss you too, Tosmaes. I promise I'll visit whenever I can, but for now, take care," said Beon. "You too," replied Tosmaes.? So, Beon flew off and left the East Clan, promising one day to return and visit Tosmaes. However, up in space, the brief period of peace on the Saiyan Planet was about to come to an end. Flying in giant space ship was a new threat, someone much stronger than Ginyu, dwarfing Tosmaes's power to the size of an ant! This threat was the ruler of many planets, even conquering Planet Morado and naming King Ginyu his servant. This tyrrant ruled with an iron fist. He was an evil Super Namek banished from the Planet Namek. His name was Lians Guls. "Sir, it would appear that King Ginyu has died," said one of Lians Guls' sentries. "King Ginyu? About time. He was much too weak, relying on half baked tricks to win fights. Good riddance to him," said Lians Guls. "But sir, he was killed by Saiyans," replied the sentry. "Saiyans? But they can't nearly generate enough power to beat some one like Ginyu!" exclaimed Lians Guls. "It's true, sir. Even his Kaio Ken was of no affect to them," said the sentry. "So, Saiyans. You think you can mess with my rule and get away with it? I think not. Rather than sending more warriors, I'll deal with them myself," said Lians Guls. "You're going yourself, sire? Please, there's no need for such rash actions! We could send Murasaki, or even Kin-" started the sentry. "That's enough! I've made up my mind. Set the course for the Saiyan Planet," said Lians Guls. "Yessir. We should arrive in a month," said the sentry. Back on the Saiyan Planet, a week has gone by. Beon has returned to the South Clan and is welcomed as royalty. Tosmaes stayed back at the East Clan, training to surpass his limits, the protector of the Saiyan Race. Little did they know of the trouble stirring up above in the skies, or an even more dangerous threat right among them on their very planet. Chapter 11: A Boy Named Burrocco! The Other North Saiyan Clan Survivor! In the Southern Clan, Beon tries to go back to her normal life style. The problem was that that's impossible when you're a princess and you've been away for a year. To make it worse, her father has fallen ill, and as she is motherless and an only child, she must take rule of her clan! Though she thinks this is the least of her problems, an even larger one was walking its way to her very doorstep. "Miss Beon, we have news! A young boy claiming to be from the Northern Saiyan Clan has come to ask something of you!" said one of Beon's sentries. "Northern Clan? But I thought Tosmaes was the last of them. Oh, it's probably him. I thought I told him to stay at the East. Oh well, send him in," ordered Beon. "Yes, ma'am," said the sentry, walking back the way he came. He returned momentarily, standing next to a boy younger than Tosmaes that Beon had never seen before. "You're not Tosmaes. Who are you?" Beon asked the strange boy. "You know of Tosmaes?" asked the boy. "Excuse me? You come in the presence of the ruler of this Clan, so I will ask the questions. Who are you?" asked Beon. "My name is Burrocco, ma'am. I come from what remained of the Northern Clan after the wicked Tosmaes was through with it," said Burrocco. "Tosmaes destroyed the Northern Clan? Preposterous. He said that the village had fallen ill and he was the last survivor," said Beon. "Then you've been lied to. He destroyed the village after being abandoned in a rift," said Burrocco. "Why would he be abandoned in a rift?" asked Beon. "Because he is no ordinary Saiyan. At birth he was stronger than all others, the strongest Saiyan child ever born to the Northern Clan. His parents were afraid of such power and got rid of him," said Burrocco. "Go on," said Beon. "Seven years later, he finally climbed out of the cliff and came. He killed the three strongest warriors of our tribe and then burned the village down. When everyone tried to run, he killed them with energy blasts. I managed to escape, pretending to be dead when he left.'' I stayed there for weeks, crying. Then I sought my revenge, training to become the strongest, and I finally have. I've spent the last six weeks searching him out. Then I heard that you knew him," said Burrocco. "I find this all incredibly hard to believe. I know Tosmaes, he would never do something like that, he's only killed villains," said Beon. "Maybe he thought we were the enemies," said Burrocco. "I still don't believe any of this. Burrocco, you are dismissed," said Beon. "Farewell, then. I hope that one day you overcome your ignorance and finally do something," said Burrocco, turning and leaving. Beon was left alone, her knowledge of who Tosmaes was being shaken. Back over at the East Clan, Tosmaes had begun his intense training regimen once again. Already, just a few weeks after defeating Ginyu, Tosmaes had increased his power level significantly. He continued his training, unaware of Burrocco or the evil Super Namek on his way to the Saiyan Planet. And soon, the one month was finally up, and Lians Guls was due to make his debut on the planet. The massive ship touched down, causing earthquakes to rupture the surface of the Saiyan planet. Immediately, Tosmaes sensed the disturbance and rushed over to see the massive space ship. As he watched, a door on top of the ship slid open and many armored warriors rushed out. One final figure appeared, a giant green man followed by a small pink alien. "Wh-Who are you?!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "A native. Men, dispose of it," commanded the tall green figure. "Yessir," they all agreed. The legion of men took to the air and circled around Tosmaes. Tosmaes extended his arms outwards and formed a barrier of energy as the soldiers attempted to bombard him with small energy blasts. When the dust cleared, Tosmaes still stood there, untouched by the energy blasts. "Now, who wants to die first?" he asked in a sadistic voice. He dashed forward at one soldier and punched straight through his chest. He yanked his hand out just in time to fire an energy blast at an on-coming soldier. He proceeded to fight past all the soldiers, finishing off the last of them with a Lightning Blast. "What a shame," said the green figure. "Those were some of my elite men. Each of them were as physically strong as King Ginyu." "K-King Ginyu?! You know King Ginyu?!" exclaimed Tosmaes. "Of course I do, he was one of my henchmen, one of the last of his kind," said the figure. "H-Henchman?! Who ''are you?" asked Tosmaes. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lians Guls, supreme ruler of the galaxy. And I am a Super Namek," said the figure. Chapter 12: Lians Guls Strikes! No Hope for Tosmaes! "Super What-now?" asked Tosmaes. "A Super Namek. The Namekians are a race of relatively powerful people and wield some magics, but are too peaceful. I and a group of other Namekians found a greater source of power within and became Super Nameks. We used these powers to bring plight to the galaxies," said Lians. "Where are these other Super Nameks?" asked Tosmaes. "They are spreading their own empires across other galaxies. Soon, all will know of the Demon Namekians," he said. "Not if I stop you first!" said Tosmaes. "Please. If I hear correctly, Ginyu gave you a hard time. Even if you trained every second since then, you'd never be close to my strength," said Lians. "We'll just have to see about that. You should never under-estimate a Saiyan," said Tosmaes. "So, you are challenging me to battle?" asked Lians. "You heard me," said Tosmaes. "Fine, but you will soon regret this. Organ, please ready the other soldiers and have them lay conquest to this rock as soon as I'm finished with this whelp," said Lians to the short pink alien. "Yes, father," said Organ. "Wait, that thing is your son?" asked Tosmaes. "Yes. His appearance has been altered through the use of Demon magic," said Lians. "That's-That's sick!" said Tosmaes. "You don't hear me judging your life choices. Sadly, though, you won't have many left to make," said Lians. Lians then charged towards Tosmaes. Category:Gozon Category:Super Saiyans Category:The Haunted Past Category:Original Super Saiyan Category:Origin Stories Category:Horror Category:Transformation Users